


Stay

by unsweetpea



Series: Broken Snowflake [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsweetpea/pseuds/unsweetpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you love me?" Kyungsoo asked. The cold, chilly wind found its way in the room, the curtains danced in rhythm as Chanyeol responds. “You tell me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> You kinda have to read [Escape](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4027687) first :) I hope you guys like it!

“Who the damn hell is Kim Jongin?” Chanyeol blurted out, making sure Kyungsoo can see him holding out his phone that he left moments ago before he left. Chanyeol wasn’t sure where we went or who he was with, but he knew that this Jongin has a lot to do with it.

“Wa-what?” Kyungsoo stammered with his lines, “What a-are you sa-saying?” And he knew his stutter gave him away.

“I’m asking you properly. Now you answer me.” Chanyeol’s voice was loud and stern, and very clear.

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo knew he made a mistake, “I-I mean he’s just a friend from work.”

“Where did you go tonight?” Chanyeol asked another question. But for Kyungsoo, this question was even worse.

“Umm– Just some friend.” He tried his best to stay composed. “Why are you fussing about this? I came back home, didn’t I?” Chanyeol just stared at him, expressionless.

Kyungsoo then walked past him, upstairs to their room. He took in a deep breath as he closed the door. _Damn that phone!_ He thought. He’d never been this close to getting caught. He thought about not going to Jongin’s for a while.

He was getting a clean shirt from their cabinet when he heard Chanyeol come in, the door shut so loud. _He’s still mad_ , Kyungsoo thought.

“I’m just going to take a quick shower, okay?” Kyungsoo said, on the way to the bathroom. But an arm blocked his way, stopping him.

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol and swore that his eyes were so red, almost bleeding. But more than that, he looked so mad. He looked at the fuming figure.

“Chanyeol, wha-“ But lips had already taken his own and he had no choice but to swallow his words. Hot, wet lips. He only had a second before he registered what was happening. He felt his back being pressed on the wall. He was shirtless, so he felt the coldness dripping from it. He tried to push Chanyeol back but the taller one dug in harder.

“Chanyeol, I can’t.” Kyungsoo said between breaths. But Chanyeol still found his way in Kyungsoo’s mouth, chasing his evasive tongue. He started biting Kyungsoo’s lips, almost nibbling on it. And only then did Kyungsoo realize, he can’t breathe.

“I can’t.” He said for the second time, pushing away harder.

“If you have time for Jongin, then you have time for me.” What?

Chanyeol proceeds to his neck, sucking it and leaving traces along the way. He bites at some places and Kyungsoo would push away harder. Chanyeol slapped Kyungsoo’s phone against his arm and he took it. There, he reads the message:

_You left your coat. –J_

Kyungsoo was appalled and a series of cursing followed in his mind. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

“Chanyeol. I-“ But lips froze him again. This time, he was going in further, as if awhile ago wasn’t enough. His tongue, licking him inside and Kyungsoo was in the process of deciding whether to give in or stop when Chanyeol bit his bottom lip again. They both tasted sour blood oozing from the thin skin and Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol smile. It was all kinds of confusing.

“Stop it.” Chanyeol started unbuttoning his flannel while sucking at the skin on Kyungsoo’s neck. He pushed him harder against the wall, their cocks rubbing along with clothing in between. Kyungsoo had absolutely no escape.

“Chanyeol, stop it.” His breath was starting to falter as he pushed away the taller one on the shoulders but he only held his waist and decreased the distance between. The abandoned flannel hung on his arms, his muscles showing in the dim light. For a split second, he let go of Kyungsoo and threw away the apparel. But before Kyungsoo could get away, he pressed him again adjacent to the cold wall. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t breathe again.

“Chanyeol, I said stop it.” He said after alternating huffs. “I can’t breathe.”

Chanyeol didn’t slow down one bit.

“I said stop it!” He was fighting him now, punching him at the sides and he felt long arms pin his wrists on the wall.

“Stop moving.” Chanyeol said. He unfastened his belt and bound Kyungsoo’s hands behind him.

“What are you doing?!” Kyungsoo exclaimed.

Chanyeol abruptly carried him on his right shoulder and carelessly dropped him on the bed. Kyungsoo felt uncomfortable with his hands behind his back so he sat up and tried to unfasten the extremely tight knot which didn’t make any sense. Kyungsoo was pushed up against the headboard and his pants were pulled down, revealing his limp cock and Chanyeol frowned at the sight.

Kyungsoo was bone-tired. He just got home from Jongin and before that, he had a fight with Chanyeol and way before that, he got a sermon from his boss at work. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to come again until he was tired.

Chanyeol met his lips again, desperate. His hands caressing his thighs.

“Chanyeol, please, stop this.” He said. “Jongin– He’s just a friend. He’s nobody.” He tried to reason out. “Please, Chanyeol, let’s talk.” But he really didn’t want to; he just wanted this to stop.

“Does Jongin make you feel good?” Kyungsoo didn’t respond.

“Does Jongin make you hard?” Kyungsoo bit his lips.

“Does Jongin suck you off?” Kyungsoo shut his eyes.

“Does Jongin....Does Jongin come inside you?” Kyungsoo yelled.

“Chanyeol! Please! Stop!”

He immediately felt being pushed to the headboard again, his thighs held up and wet lips took his limp member in, sliding in smoothly and he felt himself harden.

“There you go.” Chanyeol purred. “I made you hard. Just. Like. That. Guy.” He sucked Kyungsoo again. “I bet he likes it when he hears you moan.”

“Please. Let’s talk about this, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol continued to tease him, sliding in for a moment and slowly swirling around his head in the inside.

 _Fuck. Shit. Agh. Fuck._ Kyungsoo cursed as he pulled his head back, glaring at the ceiling.

“Look at me, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol grabbed his hair and pulled him down a bit. “Don’t you fucking take your eyes off of me.” And he saw the mirror from across the room, completely showing Chanyeol’s back. And he sees himself, looking dead-tired as ever.

Chanyeol took him faster now and Kyungsoo hardens at the sight of him bobbing head up and down. He could feel his tongue as he pushes down and his eyes almost rolled up at the sensation. Chanyeol didn’t take it slow now, he went completely fast and smirked in his mind as he sees Kyungsoo still looking at him, breathing heavily as he curses in the air.

Earlier than expected, Chanyeol felt the pressure in Kyungsoo’s dick and he tightened his mouth and made sure it reached his throat.

“Fuck, Chanyeol. I’m coming.” Kyungsoo moaned. A minute ago, he didn’t want this. But right now, here he comes. Chanyeol rarely does this to him, so he gave in.

His legs jerked as he came inside Chanyeol’s mouth. The white liquid pooling inside. “God! Fuck.”

For a little bit, Kyungsoo felt hazy but realized that Chanyeol hasn’t stopped. He looked down and saw him, his come being swallowed and some escaping the mouth while he still sucked Kyungsoo.

“Chanyeol, stop. I came.” He groaned at the pleasure building up again.

Chanyeol released his cock but lingered at the head and swirled his tongue around at the slit. Especially at the slit.

“Oh God. Chanyeol, please. Stop it. I’m coming again.” Kyungsoo sat up.

But Chanyeol pushed him back down and Kyungsoo curled his toes for the second time. A series of Ah’s followed closely and another hot wave filled his mouth. Only this time, Chanyeol stopped. Kyungsoo saw the pool of come underneath Chanyeol’s cock. He jerked off, _untouched._

They were both silent for a while, catching their breaths. Kyungsoo’s cum dripping from Chanyeol’s glazed lips which he spat out in a short while. Chanyeol kissed Kyungsoo again, softer this time and a little lazily.

 

Kyungsoo found it hard to speak, so he whispered as soft as he could, “I love you, you know that, right? You’re the only one.”

“Sure I am.” Chanyeol scoffed.

“Why don’t you trust me?” The moonlight entered the room through the open window at the end of their room. Kyungsoo made a mental note to shut it when Chanyeol falls asleep.

“I do trust you. It’s them I don’t trust.” Chanyeol hugs the smaller figure tighter. Kyungsoo wonders how long this will last.

“Chanyeol?”

The taller one hummed softly.

“Do you love me?” Kyungsoo asked.

The cold, chilly wind found its way in the room, the curtains danced in rhythm as Chanyeol responds.

“You tell me.”

 

_You don’t._


End file.
